


You Have 19 New Voicemails. To Listen to New Messages, Please Press One.

by valancy_joy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, TW_Unpaired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the TW_Unpaired Prompt: 14. Awesome voicemails drunk!Rhys has left Gwen.</p><p>Beta: the ever loving and patient paragraphs!</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Have 19 New Voicemails. To Listen to New Messages, Please Press One.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the TW_Unpaired Prompt: 14. Awesome voicemails drunk!Rhys has left Gwen.
> 
> Beta: the ever loving and patient paragraphs!

Message received 11:16 p.m.  
Gwen, the lads and I stopped for a pint or three after the match. Usual place. Come over if you get done doing, well, whatever it is that you lot do.

Message received 11:57 p.m.  
We might have gotten kicked out of the usual place. Have taken over a booth at The Cat and Crown. You should join us. Plenty of beer here!

Message received 12:45 a.m.  
“Gwennie, it’s me … Rhys … your … fin … your fine …. your fancy man. If you’re there darlin’, pick up … are you there?”

Message received 12:58 a.m.  
Are you very proud of your Rhys, Gwen? For I have just beaten a couple posh tossers at pool.

Message received 1:01 a.m.  
Which maybe I feel a bit bad about as it was the one poor sod’s stag night.

Message received 1:02 a.m.  
Um. Not that there’s any reason why gettin’ married should... not that I... I mean... well, I’ll jus’ stop talking now. Call me.

Message received 1:28 a.m.  
Have been poured into a taxi. On my way home now. Phone’s on. Where ARE you?

Message received 1:42 a.m.  
Gwen, love, where did you hide that bottle of tequila?

Message received 2:11 a.m.  
I can’t read your mind y’know, you’ve got to call me and tell me what you’re up to … or when you’ll be home. Bugger. It’s not in the airing cupboard. Wait. You lot can’t read my mind can you? ‘Cause that would be creepy. Right. Well, if you can read my mind then you’ll know I want you home. If you can’t … well then... just come home... DOUBLE BUGGER, thought for sure I’d... Hey, now if I could read your mind I’d know where you stashed that sodding bottle of tequila...

Message received 2:47 a.m.  
Gwen. GWEN!!! Can you hear me??? This is Rhys. AHA! I have now had a very great many shots of tequila from that bottle you thought you oh so cleverly hid behind the thing... the... rice pot thing we never use... and I am now Hoovering the flat. This. THIS is how much I love you. Wait now, I’ll call you back … there’s someone pounding on the door.

Message received 2:52 a.m.  
Gwen. If you hear about the stripper. It wasn’t me.

Message received 2:57 a.m.  
I’m walking to the the all night Tesco’s. Did you want the plain Hobnobs? Or the Chocolate ones?

Message received 3:05 a.m.  
Never mind. I bought both.

Message received 3:27 a.m.  
Gwen. Stop and get more Hobnobs, yeah? Some fat bastard has eaten all of ours.

Message received 3:42 a.m.  
….SHIT!

Message received 3:51 a.m.  
Um. Now I know why we don’t use the rice cooker thingy.

Message received 3:58 a.m.  
Gwen? Y’alright love? You’re not usually out so late. Call me so I know you’re all right.

Message received 4:01 a.m.  
Gwen? Did you get that last message? I wasn’t sure it went through. I can’t sleep and there is nothing but crap telly on this time of night. Believe it or not, this movie that’s on now, its got bloody dinosaurs in bloody Victorian London! I mean come on now. It’s utter bollocks. Dinosaurs flying around loose. Who makes this stuff up? Look, come home soon will you?

Message received 4:10 a.m.  
Gwen love, I could murder a kebab if you have a chance to stop on your way...


End file.
